Cristales de Hielo
by GhostScarpillo
Summary: La cosa es que Gray no sabe muchas cosas de Juvia, sólo se conoce de memoria sus ojos alegres y su sonrisa inocente.[...] Este conjunto de drabbles participa de mi reto Gruvia personal: Escribiendo como desquiciado (?
1. Caramelo

**«Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima»**

 **Este conjunto de drabbles participa de mi reto Gruvia personal: Escribiendo como desquiciado (¿?)**

 **[…]**

Gray estornuda por enésima vez en el día. Y no es porque esté resfriado o alguna otra cosa. No, pero cerca.

La cosa es que a Gray no le gustan muchas cosas, así como también hay ciertas cosas que le «agradan»; como el cabello azul de Juv…

 _Oe, oe, que por ahí no iba…_

Ah sí, cosas como la entrenar, golpear a Natsu, beber algo, golpear a Natsu, a Loke y a todo aquel que se le cruce en su camino cuando anda de malas pulgas. Generalmente es Natsu, pero quien ahora está parada frente a él no es el cabeza de llama.

Ya quisiera él, pero no. Juvia le clava esos ojos azules que destilan amor en proporciones oceánicas y que él no sabe cómo corresponder sin dañarla. O cómo no corresponderle sin dañarla.

La cosa es que Gray no sabe muchas cosas de Juvia, sólo se conoce de memoria sus ojos alegres y su sonrisa inocente. Dibuja con la mente las curvas peligrosas del cuerpo de la azulada.

Siempre, siempre en silencio…

A Gray no le gusta en exceso lo dulce, ni lo amargo. Siempre en equilibrio. Lástima que a ella no le pueda negar nada, ya quisiera, pero no.

Es por eso que un sonrojo mal disimulado y mirando hacia otro lado se lleva a la boca la Juvia—caramelo que la maga de agua ha hecho especialmente para él.

Efectivamente, a pesar de que sabe que luego le va a dar algo por consumir tanto dulce. En eso se voltea hacia ella; no deja de mirarlo mientras la misma balbucea cosas ininteligibles, siempre sonriendo como si su rostro no conociera otra expresión, aunque Gray sabe que no es así.

Y sonríe muy, muy leve. Lo suficiente para darle un silencioso «gracias»

No era tan malo después de todo.

 **[…]**

 **Sin notas de Autor.**


	2. Celos

**«Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima»**

 **Este conjunto de drabbles participa de mi reto Gruvia personal: Escribiendo como desquiciado (¿?)**

 **Agradecimientos Especiales:**

A Liraaz Nightgray, por ser la que dio pie a esta iniciativa.

 _ **[...]**_

Gray no está feliz.

Ni un poquito, de hecho, no lo está para nada.

Porque vamos, ver a Lyon vivo y coleando ya le cabreaba, que venga al gremio le ponía e terribles malas pulgas. Pero que se ponga a coquetear con sus «compañeras de gremio» ya era la gota que calmaba el vaso.

Vale, no. Sólo estaba fastidiando a Juvia.

Pero es que ese era el problema, joder. ¿Cómo es que el cabeza de nieve no lo pillaba? ¡Molestaba a Juvia, por un demonio! Bastaba con solo ver el rostro incómodo de la azulada para darse cuenta.

— Es sólo tu imaginación…— le oye murmurar a Laxus— ¿por qué no dejas de mirarla de una vez? Hace 45 minutos que lo vienes haciendo.

Gray muerde a Juvia–pan con recelo antes de responder:

— ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

Laxus sólo se inclina de hombros mientras señala con la cabeza hacia la barra, donde una sonriente Mirajane disfruta ver el mundo arder mientras come un trozo de pastel— el de Erza.

Gray hace una mueca y le da otro mordisco receloso a Juvia–pan en lo que sus malas pulgas su multiplican por mil.

Han pasado otros cinco minutos— que realmente sólo fueron dos, pero bueno— y Lyon aún no se va. Juvia es cortés, de eso Gray está seguro. Es por eso que no lo ha mandado a volar como a él le gustaría que pasara. Está completamente seguro….en un 80 por ciento.

Vale, un 65 por ciento.

Cuando mira hacia abajo buscando otra Juvia–pan se da cuenta que ya se ha acabado los seis que la maga de agua le ha preparado. Pone una sonrisa orgullosa por unos milisegundos, de esa forma no habrá ninguno para Lyon.

Oh por Mavis, eso fue tan infantil que se abofetea mentalmente unas cien veces.

— _Vale, concéntrate_ — es lo que el mago de hielo se dice— _no es como si el depravado de Lyon intente algo frente a todo Fairy Tail…sería un suicidio._

Con eso en mente, Gray hunde su cabeza entre sus brazos. Pasan otros cinco minutos — que realmente sólo fueron treinta segundos pero en este instante el reloj biológico del mago de hielo está de cabeza— y no escucha la chirriante voz de Lyon pidiéndole matrimonio a _su_ compañera por trigésima tercera vez en el día. Hace el amago de levantar la cabeza cuando dos cálidas manos se posan en su cabello de color azabache.

— Gray–sama— el suave tono de voz de la maga de agua, tono que sólo usa con él, por cierto, le arrulla inconscientemente al punto de cerrar los ojos a la caricia invisible en su cabeza. — Lyon–sama ya se ha retirado con Jura–san— ¿Por qué no se ha levantado a despedirlo?

Gray responde con un murmullo sinsentido y no levanta la cabeza.

— Juvia se ha sentido muy sola— él se da cuenta que no le está hablando a él, sino a si misma— Juvia quería que Gray–sama estuviera con ella. ¿Por qué ha estado alejado todo el día?

Obviamente, Gray no responde, pero tampoco hace el amago de levantarse. No es porque las caricias de Juvia estén por dormirlo, es que está demasiado cansado por aguantarse el no golpear a Lyon como para hacer algo más.

— Gray–sama se ha comido todas la Juvia–pan— hasta Crocus se podría escuchar el tono orgulloso en la voz de la maga de agua— A Juvia le preocupa ¿Acaso Gray–sama tenía mucha hambre?

El mago de hielo tuvo el impulso de rodar los ojos pero se contuvo por ser Juvia, nada más.

Se quedaron así un poco más…hasta que Gray no pudo aguantar el sueño y tuvo que levantarse, no sin antes cargar a Juvia en sus hombros y salir tranquilamente del gremio.

No es como si los celos de que Lyon vuelva le carcomieran… sólo tenía antojo de más Juvia–pan, estaba completamente seguro.

O tal vez no.

 _ **[...]**_

 _ **Sin notas de Autor.**_


	3. Miedo

**«Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima»**

 **Este conjunto de drabbles participa de** **mi reto Gruvia personal** **: Escribiendo como desquiciado (¿?)**

 **Agradecimientos Especiales:**

A _Liraaz Nightgray_ , por ser la que dio pie a esta iniciativa.

[…]

Miedo.

A Gray Fullbuster muy en el fondo… no le gusta el frío. No demasiado.

Pero Gray no puede negar que es una perfecta coraza para todo; nada te duele demasiado, no te hieren demasiado, no amas demasiado.

O al menos eso piensa Gray mientras se observa a sí mismo en el espejo, como si esperara que el reflejo que la vista le devuelve cobrara vida y dijera todo aquello que él entierra con ahínco con el pasar de los días.

Gray espera que dentro de él el frío se derrita, porque se ha vuelto tan sólido y tan fuerte que pareciera que para Gray se ha vuelto imposible derretirlo por sí solo.

Y después está ella, el cálido manantial que lo envuelve como una amante celosa negándole la salida. Y Gray no quiere salir en lo absoluto, sólo que todavía no lo sabe. Porque Gray es especial.

Es demasiado idiota para darse cuenta por sí mismo. Es por eso que Natsu le propina un golpe lo suficientemente poderoso para mandarlo a dormir en el regazo de la maga de agua un dos por tres. Y Juvia quien acude a él en un santiamén. Antes siquiera que toque el suelo.

Igual hace ya tanto, pero tanto tiempo que Gray ha estado en las nubes.

Gray acaricia cabellos azulados en sus sueños y todo se siente tan pacífico que piensa que ha muerto. Gray definitivamente no sabe muchas cosas. Pero hay algo que anhela y no sabe qué es exactamente. Y eso le desespera.

Gray siente un hueco extraño en su pecho cuando la sonrisa de Juvia pierde su brillo. Es como cuando algo preciado para ti cae al suelo y se rompe en mil pedazos. Y Gray se queda contemplándola, como si eso aliviara todas sus preocupaciones, y todas sus tristezas acumuladas dentro de un copo de nieve diluyéndose a la velocidad de la luz.

Pero Gray en el fondo, quiere abrazarla. O eso es lo que siente cuando Juvia pierde su brillo. Aunque Gray no sabe si es porque no le gusta ver a las mujeres llorar o porque Juvia simplemente es Juvia y ese es motivo suficiente para mandar todo al carajo y protegerla de todo el mundo.

Ciertamente, Gray no lo sabe.

Es por eso que, cuando Juvia está sentada y sola, como una hermosa rosa azulada esperando marchitarse, Gray hace lo que nunca admitiría en público, ni en sus más locas pesadillas.

Se sienta en el suelo junto a ella, esperando a que pase el tiempo. En un desliz, deja que la gravedad haga su trabajo y su cabeza cae con suavidad en el regazo de su maga azul, murmurando un «Estoy cansado (Abrázame)» y deja que el mundo sea perfecto por un maldito minuto, en el que ella entierra sus dedos de luna en su cabellera azabache.

Porque Gray nunca lo admitirá, pero le gusta tanto que tiene miedo. La ama de tal manera que le teme.

Gray teme por ella y por él.

O quién sabe, quizás sólo debería estar junto a ella y dejar que el mundo sea su curso.

— ¿Gray–sama?

— No es nada— una lágrima traicionera le delata y se deja hacer cuando ella toma una de sus manos con suavidad— sólo quédate conmigo (siempre) un momento.

Ella asiente con la felicidad y la angustia mezcladas, bailoteando en el rostro, pero no dice nada.

Y Gray en el fondo le agradece. Por ser ella y nadie más.

[…]

 _ **Sin Notas de Autor.**_


	4. Música

**«Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima»**

 **Este conjunto de drabbles participa de mi reto Gruvia personal: Escribiendo como desquiciado (¿?)**

 **Agradecimientos Especiales:**

A _Liraaz Nightgray_ , por ser la que dio pie a esta iniciativa.

[…]

 _Música._

Hay tantas, pero tantas razones para que Gray le diga que no.

De la misma forma que hay tantas, pero tantas que le impiden tomar esa decisión. Como «eso».

«Eso» no tiene razón de ser. Pero ahí va él, dejándole ser y expandirse como una dulce plaga. Como cuando ves a tu tierno cachorrito mordisquear tus zapatos favoritos, esa sensación de que lo odias pero la carita de ternero degollado que pone en el preciso instante en el que estás por soltarle la paliza de su vida te paraliza por completo y te quedas quieto, como si fueras una estatua.

Entonces, Gray vuelve al punto de partida en el que se ha encontrado desde que el perfume de sus ojos azules se quedó grabado en su piel, inamovible.

Pero – sí, siempre hay un pero –, hay algo en los ojos de Juvia que lo dejan sin aliento.

Gray no se considera de esos que sienten. No se siente a sí mismo cuando el calor del par de bonitos ojos que tiene ella lo enfocan con — demasiada— claridad. Y Gray trastabilla.

Gray deja que sus dedos bailen sobre las suaves teclas mientras su cabeza vuela por el azul cristalino de aguas imaginarias que no son más que hebras de la cabellera que no quiere salir de su cabeza.

Y se da cuenta que, las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere.

Aun así, deja que la música llene sus oídos porque cree — quiere creer— que eso tal vez le dé una respuesta a la pregunta que sabe, de antemano, no quiere responder.

Porque vamos, no es como si dar una respuesta fuera demasiado fácil. Bueno, sí lo es. Pero no. A veces ni él se entiende. Al menos el dulce sonido de agua cayendo de las teclas del piano desvencijado no le discrimina.

Pero realmente no lo entiende.

Porque muy en el fondo, él desearía que Juvia nunca hubiera existido. Así al menos, conservaría su in-humanidad.

Pero a veces, también se da cuenta que, no quiere imaginarse una vida sin ella.

Llega el final de la canción y una mano tímida roza la piel de su espalda en una caricia invisible. Gray no necesita girarse para saber quién es. Su alma se ha grabado a fuego la fragancia que no le deja dormir.

— Gray-sama…— su voz resuena en su mente vacía de todo.

— Juvia— la suya se pierde en el último eco del lamento lúgubre del instrumento que emite sus últimos suspiros

Entonces, el silencio toma la forma de hombre y los apresa a ambos en un círculo interminable.

El piano finalmente deja de sonar y Gray Fullbuster busca la mano de la mujer, entrelazando sus dedos en un segundo.

— No buscaba a nadie y apareciste tú. ¿Me abandonarás como todos…Juvia?

[…]

 **Sin notas de Autor.**


	5. Verguenza

**«Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima»**

 **Este conjunto de drabbles participa de mi reto Gruvia personal: Escribiendo como desquiciado (¿?)**

 **Agradecimientos Especiales:**

A _Liraaz Nightgray_ , por ser la que dio pie a esta iniciativa.

[…]

Lo primero que venía a la mente de quien escuchaba el nombre de Gray Fullbuster generalmente variaba de acuerdo a la persona; un gran mago, antisocial, infantil, decidido y un largo etcétera. Pero absolutamente todos coincidían en un aspecto: un desvergonzado nudista.

Cosa que divertía a unos, apenaba a otros y cabreaba a Gray.

Claro, no es como si él lo hiciera a propósito. Pero nadie entendería jamás que era una costumbre adquirida por el tiempo que pasó con su maestra. De todas formas, Lyon también se desnudaba a diario y nadie decía nada, ah pero lo hacía él y todo el mundo perdía la cabeza.

A decir verdad, no es como si él sintiera verdadera pena por aquellas situaciones- embarazosas para los demás, normal para él –y por ello es que no armaba mucho jaleo respecto al tema. No es que no le importara su cuerpo, pero no lograba ver la gravedad de su exhibicionismo como el resto del mundo.

Ah, pero si lograba verla cuando era en otras personas.

Y es que, oh por Mavis ¿por qué esa costumbre del diablo tenía que ser tan pegadiza?

Una cosa era él, casi desnudo por los pasillos del gremio y otra era Juvia casi desnuda por los pasillos del gremio y demonios Wakaba cierra la maldita boca que tu asquerosa baba se desperdiga por doquier.

Y eso.

No es que quiera alargar el asunto ni demostrar cosas que no eran pero la cosa es que Juvia está _muy bien_ dotada. Y no es que Gray se las esté mirando todo el tiempo, las condenadas rebot- _saltan_ a la vista.

Vale, sí, se las está mirando. Pero no es un pervertido, aunque ande cas todo el tiempo en ropa interior, ¡no lo es!

El asunto es ése: Aunque el público masculino agradezca los malos hábitos de la inocente Juvia, Gray no. Bueno, sí, pero no lo admitiría.

Y mientras está enfurruñado con su bebida en un rincón de la barra del gremio como todo niño pequeño pensando en su dulce _profanado_ es cuando Gajeel se le acerca.

Primero lo hace despacio, como probando si el mago de hielo no se le escapará otra vez antes de darle _la charla_. Y esta vez no lo hace, como si se hubiera resignado al sermón del asesino de dragones.

—Así que finalmente has caído en ello —comentó el dragon slayer antes de ocupar un taburete a la derecha de Gray—, ¿cómo ha ido la tarea de asimilarlo?

—Según tú ¿hay algo que asimilar? —Gray andaba de malas pulgas.

—No vas a ser un niño por siempre Gray, va siendo hora de que lo aceptes— bromeó con sorna Gajeel antes de pedir una cerveza—, verás, no soy idiota, ni tú tampoco. Sabes por qué estoy aquí ¿no es así?

Por un segundo, ambos pares de ojos viajaron al otro extremo del salón, donde una Lucy intentaba -inútilmente- que Juvia no se quitara la ropa en un descuido suyo. Gajeel se carcajeó unos segundos antes de retomar la conversación.

—¿Es difícil aceptarlo para ti?— el tono de voz del Redfox mientras pedía otra cerveza se hizo un poco más suave— Al principio se hace un poco incómodo, sí, pero lo terminas atesorando como no tienes idea, créeme.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Gajeel?

—Gray, a ti no te da vergüenza ver a Juvia en poca ropa— el mago dio una sonrisa escalofriante antes de ponerle una mano en el hombro—, lo que a ti te apena es otra cosa, ¿no es así?

Te da vergüenza darte cuenta de lo importante que se ha vuelto para ti, ¿a que sí?

Luego de un silencio incómodo, donde el mago de hielo finalmente comprendió el significado tras las palabras de su compañero, puso tal cara de horror multiplicando las risas de Gajeel quien realmente no pensaba sino aprovecharse de la situación.

—Claro que, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, ge hee. Aunque, no puedo decir lo mismo de ella— con su dedo índice apuntó a una sonriente Mirajane quien había escuchado absolutamente todo—, pero tengo una solución para ti, Gajeel-sama será tu salvación, relájate.

Levantando a Gray quien tenía el rostro de alguien que había encontrado la cura para el cáncer, Gajeel le dio media vuelta mientras bebía toda la cerveza como quien se va preparando para lo peor.

—¡Ve junto a mi dulce hermanita y hazle los treinta hijos que quiere! —De una patada poderosa lo mandó a recorrer medio salón mientras se limpiaba las manos como un trabajador consagrado.

—Gajeel-kun— la voz de ultratumba de Mira se dejó oír mientras el mencionado se da vuelta—, por tu bien será mejor que Gray no se haya tomado literalmente tus palabras.

Gajeel solo volvió a reír.

—No te preocupes Mira, es de Gray y Juvia de quiénes estamos hablando…-a medida que hablaba su voz se fue apagando, como dándose cuenta que había activado una bomba por accidente. Su rostro se fue agravando, hasta caer en el auténtico terror— ¿es así verdad?

 _ **Sin notas de Autor.**_


End file.
